


A Wish Upon An Oboe

by Dexiha



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, M/M, Musical Draco, Shared apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Linkto manually written original posted on tumblr.There is also a computer written copy there which could found onthislink





	A Wish Upon An Oboe

* * *

As they have shared an apartment as coworkers for over a year now, Harry know quite a lot of things about Malfoy. For example, the blond surely is _not_ a morning person. He’s always in an awful mood during breakfast and nothing can change that. Also, he snores. Naturally, Harry teases him mercilessly about this, and it always develops into fiery arguments. Harry rather enjoys this - as does Malfoy he supposes - because though there is no longer any malice in either their bicker or their fights, it’s still something normal, something that hasn’t changed since the war. It’s proof that not everything has to change. Another thing that Harry’s learned about Malfoy is that he’s very musically inclined. He sings or hums or dances to songs in his head constantly - except during his grumpy mornings - and if he can’t sing, he’s drumming enchanting rhythms either on his thighs or on a flat surface that’s within reach. Furthermore, he also plays several instruments, among them the violin, piano, flute, trumpet and harp. And he’s _killingly_ good at all of this. If it weren’t for how the music makes Harry’s mind collapse, he probably would’ve been deadly jealous of Malfoy’s evident talent. 

 

Since Harry _knows_ how good Malfoy is with anything that comes with music, it’s quite imaginable how he gets immensely surprised when he returns home after some grocery shopping and a loud and _very_ false screech sounds out in the corridor as he reaches and opens the door. In an instant, the high pitched sound stops, causing Harry to think he must’ve caught a bunch of criminals in their act of torturing Malfoy or something. Hurriedly, yet quietly, he moves to the bedroom where the sound had come from. In there, however, he doesn’t find black dressed wizards wrecking his room, but a very irritated looking Draco Malfoy sitting on his bed with a new instrument in his hands. When he sees Harry with his wand drawn his irritated expression gradually turns into a confused frown. With no fight to focus on anymore, Harry’s mind instead busies him with thinking of how this scenery must look from an outside perspective. He bursts out laughing, causing Draco’s frown to deepen. 

“What’s wrong, Potter? Have you gone mad? Coming in here, fiercely pointing your wand at me and then you proceed to just laugh like a maniac!”

Only after a few moments of stifling his laughter, Harry manages an answer.

“The whole situation…” he breathes. “Is hilarious… ridiculous really. I thought someone had broken in and was trying to kill you or something. But, in fact, I just got to hear you being unmusical for the first time.”

“Pfft, I’m not being unmusical,” Draco huffs, “it’s always like this when you try a new instrument.” He stays silent for a while as Harry tries to regain his regular breathing, before silently adding; “Though maybe is time it’s a bit worse than how it was with the others.”

“I know, Malfoy, I know. Did you know that I’ve tried to learn how to play several instruments as well?” Another laugh forces it’s way out of Harry when he sees Malfoy’s gobsmacked expression. “I didn’t learn much though, cause I’m not as talented and great and perfectly fit for music as you are, so I typically found that it sounded too unnerving so I gave up on it. Well, there was this one instrument that did work for me though. In fact, the one instrument I can play is actually the oboe you’re currently holding.”

If Draco hadn’t been looking _completely_ shocked before, he certainly is now. His jaw has literally dropped down an inch and his silvery eyes seem to be at least double their original size. None of his usual ‘Malfoys-are-closed-off-and-unemotional’ look is present - though that’s something that has been happening rather increasingly lately so maybe it doesn’t say much.

“Alright, you mighty countess, no need to stretch your facial muscles with such emotions. It’s not really a big deal.”

Slowly, Malfoy shakes his head. “No, it’s a _huge_ deal. What you just said…” Silence.

“That I can play the oboe and you can’t? Please, just let me have _something_ that I’m better than you at.”

“No, that’s not what I meant…” The blond is speaking really slowly, as if he’s trying to understand what the words he says mean at the same time as he’s saying them. “You… you said… twice… how can you..?”

“Now _you’re_ the madman. There’s no sense to your words, Malfoy, try be more clear, alright?”

A deep breath then…

“YOU SAID I WAS PERFECT AND YOU WERE NOT AND THEN YOU GO ON AND SAY THAT I’M BETTER THAN YOU ON ALL EXCEPT THE OBOE WHICH IS NOT TRUE AND VERY MUCH A BIG DEAL!!! AND YOU MEAN YOU CAN PLAY THE OBOE AND NEVER TOLD ME?! WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP IS THAT?!”

“Relationship?”

A look of utter terror crosses Malfoy’s face as he puts the instrument next to him on the bed before he flops over and hides his face in the covers. Harry just stands in the doorway and stares at the blond head, unable to think of anything to do or say. After a while he hears Malfoy’s muffled voice.

“Can we _please_ just forget that I said that?”

Suddenly, a plan takes form in Harry’s head. “Of course, princess. I’d do anything for you, you know that.”

“Ugh, stop giving me those stupid royal titles, Potter.” Malfoy groans. “And you promise you’re not kidding me?”

“I won’t stop with the names, not ever, but yes, I will forget what you said, though I have three conditions. First, I get to play that oboe and then teach you to play it. Second, you have to teach me to play another instrument - I have a feeling you’d make it work for me. And third…” Harry makes his way to Malfoy’s bed. “ _I_ get to pick where we go on our first date.”

As he’d guessed, Malfoy immediately snaps his head up at this and Harry’s ready to capture his lips in a kiss before he gets to say a word. 

“Agreed.” _Draco_ says hoarsely when they break apart from the _magical_ kiss before leaning in for another.

* * *

 


End file.
